Sisters
by 22SilverStar22
Summary: Jinx has a sister? Who is she? Does she have powers too? And why is her hair blue? Some people would call Hex lucky my first fanfic
1. Prologue

This is my first fan fiction enjoy:)  
>I don't own Teen Titans but Hex is made from my own mind<p>

Sisters

"But, Jinxie it wasn't your fault!"The six year old said to her big sister, the elder by two years.  
>"Hex, the orohanage van broke down on the wat to the zoo. Gracie Brown got tramped by penguins,Miss<br>Wesalten got two black eyes, and did you forget you almost got hit by a car!"Jinxall but yelled.  
>"But i didnt!And, 1) that van was so old the Write brothers must have flown over it, 2) Gracie<br>was closed to the penguins,3) should of been watching were she was going, and 4) I was  
>J-walking.", she said, as her blue hair fell in her face.<br>"HEVEN, go 'll be looking for you..."  
>"For US! And cents when do you call me Heven?"Hex's blue,cat like, eyes looked up but Jinx was gone. In<br>her place sat there mom's necklace. Four years before when Hex was two and Jinx was four, there mom had  
>put the necklace around Hex.<br>She said "Jinxie I need you to look after Heven for me okay, I need you to take care of your sister." Then  
>she huged them her curly red hair tickling there faces. Hex didn't remember much but she did remember that<br>because that was the day there mom died. Hex looked at the necklace in her hand, it was a green jem, an  
>emarald maybe, carved into a four leaf clover it was hung on a silver chain. Hex looked up, but she know<br>Jinx was gone. And there was a four leaf clover. Four leaf clovers' were good luck, Jinx thought she was  
>bad luck. Hex herself, well she'd found a lot of Four leaf clovers over the years some might even call<br>her lucky.

what did you think love it hate it should I write more? thanks 4 reading have a cookie (::)

Love, Silver Star


	2. Chapter 1

I'm so happy that you are reading this thank you

* Chapter 1 *

* Six years later *  
>"Haven" called from down stairs.<br>Hex checked her halloween costume in the mirror;Jinx of the teen titans.  
>Black dress...check.<br>Billowy sleves...check.  
>Purple pancho thingy...check.<br>Purple striped legings...check.  
>Pink hair spray...check.<br>Hair horns...check. She smiled thinking of when she was five. How Jinx showed her to do them.  
>and last...platform boots...check.<br>When she tried them on she and was happy to see that for the first time in forever she was tall.  
>She went down stairs to see Mrs. April Doty in a wonder-woman costume. It didn't really work with her blond hair<br>but oh well.  
>"Where's Paul and the girls?" Hex asked.<br>"Getting ready."  
>"Okay when the girls are ready bring them by the shop. said I can have the night off &amp; I'm sure you &amp;<br>Paul could use a date night." Hex told her.  
>"Thanks Haven". said with a huge smile on her face.<br>"No biggy. I love the girls! Can you say best foster family ever?!" Hex sang the lat part.  
>"Best foster family EVER" sang , making Hex giggle.<br>"I best be off. I told I would help her with her hair. she's going to be Elsa ya know...from Frozen."  
>Hex said to .<br>"Yeah, I know. Have fun at the book shop." called as Hex walked out the door.  
>As she walked away she touched "the lucky clover" as she called her mom's pendant. Hex had a feeling that<br>today was a lucky day.

want to review?


	3. Chapter 2

I'd like to thank ever one. I'd like to thank the people who Reviewed Favorited and Followered and I'd like to thank you for reading. Now Flinx chapter!

* Chapter 2 *

Kid Flash (aka Wally West aka the red head in a Batman costme) ran up the side of Titan Tower at super speed. When  
>he got to the top he saw his girlfriend, Jinx in a catwoman costume. She was sketching in her sketchbook. Of couse<br>he wanted to see just WHAT she was sketching so he MIGHT have oh so quietly came up behined her. He wondered what  
>it was. Maybe a rose or a unicorn, he smiled at that thought. But what he saw he didn't understand. On the page<br>was a blue haired girl maybe six years old or so with blue cat like eye to mach. She looked a lot like Jinx, she  
>was wearing a white dress and a four leaf clover pendant. The words Haven Lee East were at the top of the page and<br>underneath was another Hex. The girl was smiling a smile he had seen many times before on Jinx's face.  
>"what's up?" Wally asked peering over her shoulder. Jinx whirled so fast they came nose to nose.<br>"Who was that?" Wally said before Jinx could say any thing.  
>"don't do that!" jinx all but yelled.<br>"do what? Sneak up on you or look in your sketchbook?"  
>"Both"<br>"You never said. Who was that?"  
>Jinx's face sadden as she said "Someone I've lost, and can't find."<br>And Wally figered he'd drop it for now and said "Okay Miss cryptic have it your way. Ready to go?"  
>"Yeah" Jinx says in a monotone that would have made Raven proud. And with that they set off at super speed.<p>

Thanks 4 reading and just so you know the more you review the faster I update


	4. Chapter 3

* Chapter 3 *

Hex was at the book shop, Miss Sue's hair was done and she had nothing to do. She was alone in the shop, Miss Sue was  
>in back and the shop was still. So like anyone who worked at a bookshop, she picked up a book. The book was the<br>first in a series, the book was called Cinder by Marissa Meyer, the book was amazing.  
>Iko had just said the car looked like a pumpkin when she heared someone say "Hexie?" She look up to see three faces<br>looking back at her. Willow who was 8 had black hair and was dress up like Raven. Sunny who was 7 had bloned hair  
>was dress up like Starfire. Zoey who was 6 had brown hair and was dress up like Robin.<br>"Hi, my little Munchkins" Hex says.  
>"Hexie, its time to go!" Zoey says.<br>"Miss Sue can I take a book with me?" Hex calls to the back.  
>"Yes,dear" called.<br>"Okie,doie it's time to go" Hex says to the girls. And with that Hex and the girls left to go treck or treating.

How do YOU think Hex & Jinx should meet ?


	5. Chapter 4

hope you like it and thanks to the person who said what they would like to see.

* Chapter 4 *

Wally was holding Jinx in his arms as he ran. They were close to the park now. He looked down at Jinx. That's when  
>he headed a someone yell.<br>"STOP"  
>He looked up to see three little girl...that he was about to run into. He was going too fast to stop in time. That<br>was when a girl in a Jinx costume who pushed them out of the way. There was a flash of blue light and wally ran strate  
>in to her.<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

* Chapter 5 *

Hex saw a blur that look like a...Balman? WHAT? Whatever it was it was about to run into the girls!  
>"STOP" Hex yelled.<br>Hex pushed the girls out of the then the redhead batman ran into her. And everything went black.


	7. Chapter 6

* Chapter 6 *

"What did you do to her?!" Willow yelled at the redhead.

Zoey just look at her. Willow almost never acted like this when she did you did not want to be in her way.

"Calm down little girl." the redhead said.

"Ooooh your gonna get it now" Zoey told him.

"You did not just tell me to come down. You did not just call me a little girl!" Willow yelled at him.

"Now look here…"

"Everyone just shut!" Sunny yelled over the mass of voices.

They all look at her who was knelling on the ground next to Hex along with Jinx. Hex lay there like a rag doll a banded by a little kid. Her hair undone from there devil horns lay framing her face just so a mix of blue and pink. And all of the sudden her eyes flutter softly open.


End file.
